


Sam Winchester x Reader One Shots

by PerplexedFlower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexedFlower/pseuds/PerplexedFlower
Summary: This is a collection of one shots about Sam Winchester from Supernatural, in which I will exclusively pair him with the Reader/you.Each chapter marks a new one shot.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Sam Winchester x Reader One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When [Y/N] gets asked a life-changing question that could flip her whole world upside down, she decides to follow her heart and rushes to the only man who has ever mattered to her.

I began to walk faster, searching for the boys throughout the bunker. As soon as I saw them, standing in the middle of the main room, my heart started to speed up and I hurried to them. As I approached them, Sam lost all interest in the case they were working on and turned to me instead to give me a warm and gentle smile.

"Hey, boys." I simply let out.

Dean turned around and replied with a brief smile.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Oh, not much." I shrugged, gesticulating around a little.

Dean raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly.

"Now that's a lie." He said as he pointed a finger out at my body. "Someone who hasn't much going on doesn't wiggle around like that."

I blushed and looked down.

"Well, yes, I _do_ have something to talk about with you guys..."

I felt Sam's glare on me and bit my bottom lip.

"You can tell us everything, [Y/N], don't worry." Sam said in a warm voice.

"Okay..." I said, taking a deep breath. "You guys know about my boyfriend Arthur, right?"

I saw Dean and Sam exchange a quick look, then nodding.

"Well, about a few days ago, he..."

I raised my head and stared directly into their eyes.

"... Proposed to me, and I thought it was about time I should tell you guys."

Dean's face lit up instantly, a wide smile on his face. He started to move around as if he was already about to give me a celebration hug. I turned my attention to Sam and took another deep breath as I saw his expression change. The warm and charming smile he had worn a few seconds earlier was gone, leaving a broken expression of sadness on his face.

"Congratulations!" Dean said with happiness. "That's good news!"

"Thanks Dean." I said shyly and embarrassed.

"So, when is it happening?" He continued, excited.

My smile vanished and I looked away.

"Well, hum... Never."

Dean and Sam both turned confused, frowning their eyebrows, and switching some quick glares from me to each other.

"... What?" Said Dean.

"Well..." I looked down and played with my hands. "I refused. I said no."

I took one brief look at Sam's face and saw that a glimpse of both hope and happiness had appeared on it.

"I, uh... I realized something." I continued, starting to get closer to them. "When Arthur proposed, I noticed something. He kneeled, and I knew exactly what he was doing; but somehow, I felt like it was wrong. I didn't want him to do it."

The boys stayed silent, waiting for more.

"I had always thought Arthur was the one; I mean, it's been years since we've been together now, and he's been by my side for a long time. But, something inside of me triggered when I saw him, kneeling in front of me."

I took a few more steps closer to them and gently turned my body towards Sam.

"I've already imagined myself in a similar situation, with a man putting his knee to the ground and raising his head to give me a warm and charming smile." I said as I continued to play with my hands, embarrassed and shy as ever. "But, the man I'm used to imagining isn't Arthur. It had never really been him."

I raised my head to Sam and tried to stare right into his forest green eyes.

"It's you, Sam." I said, feeling a shiver going through my whole body.

Sam looked at me with such eyes that no words were needed.

"I... I think I love you, Sam."

I felt myself drifting away with these words; my mind was suddenly clear of any other thoughts, and I sensed my heart skipping beats repeatedly. I heard Sam's breath become heavier as he exhaled through his mouth.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure that thinking of someone 24/7 without even feeling bad about the fact that they're not your boyfriend is love... Right?" I said slowly, still looking up at Sam's gorgeous face.

Dean had now his mouth wide opened, shocked.

"I... I don't know what's going on, on your side, Sam, but I know I can't get you out of my mind; whenever we go on a hunt, I can't help but worry about you, constantly. I know it's dumb, I know you're way more capable of handling yourself than I can; you're a big boy, and you don't need others to defend you."

I stopped myself a bit too late and felt a wave of heat go through my entire body as I heard myself saying the words " _big boy_ ", which was surely not the best idea in a situation like this. I turned to Dean, not daring to stare at Sam.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden, I know you might-"

I got interrupted mid-sentence and opened my eyes wide as I felt Sam's hands holding my shirt, pulling me in for a kiss. I felt my heart melt at the contact of his lips against mine: this moment I had been waiting for, for years, was finally happening. And this time, it was not a daydream. I felt Sam loosening his grip on my shirt, rather deciding to let his hands go up and down my back. I grabbed his neck with one hand and put the other one in his silky smooth hair. After a couple of seconds, he pulled back, though I could feel he wanted more.

" _That's_ what's going on on my side." He said in a breath.

I had to shake my head and blink a few times to get the kiss out of my mind and back into reality.

"Since how long has it been like this?" I shyly asked, a slightly amused tone in my voice.

"First day... ?" Sam replied while scratching his head.

I giggled and looked up at him. I could not believe my hands had finally been deep into that glorious hair. I could not believe my lips had finally met with Sam's, or that he had finally held me in his arms in such a passionate way.

"Pretty much the same here." I let out playfully.

I could have stared into Sam's eyes for all eternity if it was not for Dean, who I had totally forgotten about for a second and who was staring at us in awe.

"You dumped Arthur for this guy?" Dean said, his mouth still faintly opened and pointing a finger out at Sam. "Good call, you're gonna be way happier with him, for sure."

Sam gave Dean a small shoulder push along with a look that said: " _Shut up_ ".

"I don't know if what I'm hearing is sarcasm or honesty." I laughed softly.

I looked at Sam and felt myself faint mentally as I saw him stare back at me with an overly charming look on his face.

"Well, either way, I'm happy with the choice I made." I stated, putting myself into Sam's arms.

He circled my waist and the feeling of his strong hands against my body made me gesture a little.

"I'm sorry I never told you about it before." Sam suddenly said, focusing his stare on me, our faces only a few inches apart.

I put a lock of his hair behind his ear and ran my finger up and down his cheek.

"I could say the same, you know?" I said lightly.

"I mean it, [Y/N]." Sam said, becoming serious. "I love you, and I have for a long time now. But I never took the courage to tell you about it..."

Sam threw his head to the side and sighed briefly.

"I can kill demons and ghosts all day long, and yet somehow confessing to a girl makes me more terrified..." He rolled his eyes. "Pathetic..."

I giggled and grabbed his head to turn it back to me; I kissed him gently, after what he did the same.

"Yeah, and don't you feel bad about not letting _me_ know?" Dean protested from our right.

"And finding out that you would have tried to make shitty plans for us to get together? No way, nuh huh, never." Sam shook his head.

Dean frowned his eyebrows in frustration.

"I wouldn't have let you ruin this." Sam continued, turning back to me.

I smiled at Sam, after what I turned to Dean.

"I'm personally sorry I didn't let you know about it, Dean." I said, giving him a comforting look. "After all, it should have only been natural for us to let you know about how we felt towards each other."

Dean calmed down a bit and scoffed while rolling his eyes. I swiftly turned back to Sam, my eyes wide open, as a sudden thought popped up in my mind.

"Now that I think about it, we're gonna have to let Cas know about us, Sam." I said with a sense of excitement in my voice.

Sam and I both turned to Dean and gave him a look which was just enough for him to understand: Dean crossed his arms on his chest, closed his eyes shut, and after a few seconds of silence, a _whoosh_ sound was heard in the room and Castiel appeared in front of us all.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Castiel said, immediately turning towards Dean before even noticing us.

"Hello to you too." Dean said, an exhausted tone in his voice that I knew was fake.

He turned to us and let Castiel observe us from a few feet away. Sam gave him a light hand movement as to say hello.

"Hey, Cas." I smiled.

He smiled back, after what his expression changed into a more focused one.

"Are you two... together?" He asked, tilting his head.

I giggled shyly and nodded.

"Let me guess: you noticed by Sam's visible arms around [Y/N]'s waist?" Dean said in a mocking tone.

"Gabriel was right..." Castiel muttered under his breath, ignoring us all.

We all turned to him, confused.

"What do you mean, **_was right_**? Wait, **_Gabriel_**?" I asked.

"After the day Gabriel had seen you two in the same room, he had told me that you two were meant to be with each other. I asked him how he knew that, and he just told me that he _**felt it**_."

I found myself blushing at the hearing of this sentence and turned to Sam to hide my face in the crook of his neck.

"Really?" Asked Sam, seemingly curious.

"Yes." Castiel simply replied. "I will have to let him know that his prediction was correct."

"You hear that?" Sam said while caressing my face, still buried in his neck. "It's fate."

I shyly let out a small sound and held tighter onto his arms.

"You're not helping."

Sam grabbed me by the cheeks and pulled my head back up; giving how tall he was, I had to raise my head by a big amount to be able to stare at him in the eyes. Fortunately enough for me, Sam would bend down slightly to reduce the height gap between us. He left a delicate kiss on my lips then ran his hand up and down my left arm, a smile on his face.

"Well." I started, holding half of Sam's face. "Let's see what fate has in store for us."


End file.
